Going Back Home
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: She's going back home to say goodbye to her grandfather. Whether or not she'll leave isn't clear. TROGAN, BalconyBuddy...AU!
1. And They Meet Again

This is a new story that I thought was worth putting on here. It's another AU. I definitely love them. There is something you should know before you start this story. It takes place in a small made up Texas town known as Avery. It's sort of Eight Seconds meets Sweet Home Alabama mixed up with a lot of other things. It's a TROGAN that will end up being a ROGAN. I hope you like it! You may have a lot of questions while your reading it but you'll discover them as you go. So please read and enjoy. I think it's a pretty cool concept.

Somehow in the three and a half years she had been gone nothing had changed. It had all stayed basically the same. The stores even seemed to have the same window dressings. She was surprised at how well she still knew the place. She pulled her car into the small parking lot that accompanied the small hospital. The sight of her mother's Jeep put her at ease. She checked her makeup before getting out of the vehicle. She wondered if she wasn't too city looking for the small town she had grown up in. The woman sitting behind the desk managed to smile and frown at the sight of her. "Hey Alice," she mustered quietly.

Alice got up from the desk and enveloped the petite woman in a hug. She had known Rory Gilmore-Hayden since the day Rory was born in this very hospital. A well known fact was that Alice had been the one to suggest the name Lorelai to well Lorelai. At the very sight of the baby she had said well if isn't a little Lorelai. "You are too skinny child."

"In Boston we take that as a compliment." Rory joked.

Alice shook her head. "Well sugar you ain't in Boston right now you're back home in Avery. Now I won't hold you up anymore. I know your Mama wants to see you. She's in the last room down the hall."

Rory kissed Alice on the cheek and then made her way down the hall. Alice had been right about the fact that by Avery standards she was probably too thin. She stopped outside of the door to her grandfather's room and shook her head. Her mother was sitting there next to his bed, reading People as he sat there oblivious to the world. She cleared her throat and then made her way into the room.

Lorelai stood up and smiled as soon as she saw her little girl. It had been nearly a year since she had seen her daughter's precious face. The year before Lorelai made her way up to Boston to visit for a week. "Kid I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry it took so long. I had to get a flight from Boston to Dallas and then I drove from Dallas to here." Rory explained. She had received a phone call from her mother the night before stating that she needed to come home if she wanted to see him before he passed away. She quickly threw all of her things into a bag. Tristan gave her a ride to the airport and then she was gone.

Lorelai shook her head and kissed her daughter's forehead. "What did Tristan say?"

Rory shrugged as she sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs sitting by the window. "What could he say? He told me to be careful and to call him when I got in which I still have to do. So I'll just step out for a second, call him and then we can focus on us." Rory got up from the chair and pulled out her phone. She shook her head at the lack of service. It didn't take him long to pick up. "Hi."

Tristan was in the middle of reading the newspaper and drinking a wheat grass smoothie. He had been waiting all day for her to call. He was nervous about her leaving so suddenly. "I miss you already."

"I haven't been gone long enough for you to miss me." She countered. "Nor will I be gone long enough for you to miss me."

"So you'll be back in a couple of days." Tristan asked hopefully.

Rory bit her lip. She didn't know how long she was going to be gone. She knew she couldn't leave until after the funeral. She had been gone long enough. She had neglected her family long enough. "I don't know just yet, but it won't be too long. Well Tristan I have to go. One of the nurses wants to speak with me." She lied. She didn't want to discuss anymore specifics with him.

Tristan sighed. "Okay well I love you. Call me if you need anything. I can fly down there on a whim. You know that."

"I know. Love you babe." She hung up the phone and dropped it in her purse. She walked back in the room and smiled at her mother. There was something comforting about being back here. She guessed Dorothy was right when she said there was no place like home. "I can't believe it's been three and a half years."

"Neither can I hon."

As the sun began to set in the west he unloaded his truck wearing nothing but a pair of wranglers and boots. It had been a long week of bull riding in Abilene and he was exhausted. After being thrown off of a seriously ticked off bull he had found it quite difficult to walk. All he really wanted to do was to grab a beer and enjoy the nice weather they were presently having. Still he had just gotten home and wanted to go to the hospital and visit with Richard before calling it a night. From what he heard Richard's health was even worse than it had been when he left a week ago. He drug the last of his stuff into the house and dropped it on the floor near the stairs. He stalked upstairs to find a clean shirt. After a moment he returned to his now emptied truck and cranked it up. He made his way into town.

Rory was in the middle of reading the new edition of Cosmo when the fragrant smell of peach cobbler hit her nose. She smiled. Sookie was in the building.

Sookie squealed the moment she entered the room and found Rory sitting in a chair by the window. She couldn't believe it had been so long since the last time she had seen the girl. "Oh Rory, you are too thin."

Rory shrugged knowing that was going to be the first thing she heard for the rest of her time in Avery. "It's good to see you too Sookie. Is that peach cobbler I smell?" Rory knew of nothing that tasted more savory than a big helping of Sookie's peach cobbler. She had to admit that it felt good to be back home. There was something so easygoing about Avery that just made her feel warm and fuzzy. Boston could be so pretentious. There was only one part of being back in Avery she wasn't looking forward to dealing with Logan, her ex-husband, high school sweetheart, and first love.

"How's he doing?" Sookie whispered as though that would make the situation a little easier.

Lorelai just shook her head and took another bite of her cobbler. "Chris is coming home tomorrow night. My mother has canceled the rest of her classes this week. It's like everyone is getting ready for the inevitable."

"Oh Lorelai, the only good thing about this is that everyone is coming together to be there for him." Sookie couldn't believe that a man, as kind hearted and strong as Richard Gilmore could look so feeble.

He grabbed his Stetson off of the passenger seat before making his way into the hospital. He smiled as soon as he walked in and saw Alice sitting behind the desk eating cobbler. Sookie was visiting Richard. "Evening Alice," he greeted as he made his way towards her desk.

Alice fanned herself at the sight of him. Logan Huntzberger was one handsome young man. If she weren't married and a grandmother she would be in the line to marry that boy. "Hey handsome."

Logan winked at her and then made his way down the hall to get himself some cobbler. He walked into the room and froze when he saw her sitting there in the chair by the window that he usually sat in. She was reading a magazine and eating cobbler. You could tell she hadn't realized his presence yet. That was until the whole room went silent. "Ace…"

Rory closed her eyes. She should have known he would visit her grandfather tonight. Logan and her grandfather had always been very close. She couldn't help but notice just gorgeous he looked in those tight jeans, crisp white button down shirt, and Stetson. He hadn't aged a bit. He was just as handsome as he had been when they were twenty two and newlyweds. "Logan."

Sookie and Lorelai looked at each. Neither of them said anything. They could feel the tension. If they had it their way they would be able to disappear on the spot. Lorelai finally cleared her throat. "Maybe the two of you want to go talk somewhere. You know catch up a little?"

Rory nodded. "Okay, as long as that's all right with you Logan?"

"It's fine by me." Logan willed himself not to lose himself in her deep blue eyes. Her hair was shorter. She was thinner than she had ever been before. Still, there was something so magnificent about her.

Lorelai clapped her hands together. "Well then it's settled you two will go grab a bite to eat."

Rory stood up from her chair and made her way to where he was standing. She could smell his cologne. It made her swoon. She shook her head a little and forced herself to remember that not only were they divorced but she was with someone else.

"Well that was awkward." Sookie commented as soon as the two had left.

Lorelai nodded. "I can't believe those are the same two people who exchanged vows just a few short years ago. I never thought they could ever be so cold to one another."

"I always thought that she would go live in the big city for a while and then would decide to come back here and they would remarry and things would go back to the way they were." Sookie admitted. She knew she wasn't the only one to feel that way. The whole town thought they would end up together.

Rory smiled despite the situation when he opened the truck door for her. She noticed that even though he was trying not to he was sort of hobbling. When he cranked up the truck a Tim McGraw song was playing on the radio. Sitting there next to him she felt young again. Too bad that she wasn't. "Tough week?"

Logan nodded and pulled the truck out of the parking lot. "Not as bad as the one we have ahead of us though."

Rory nodded. She couldn't help but notice that he had said us. It had been so long since they were an us.

Okay so that was the first chapter. I know I shouldn't have started another story when I have Helping Rory to finish, and two others to continue. I just have wanted to write this story for so long. So many questions will be answered as this is continued. Please review! Let me know what you think. I want to know if I'm the only one who likes this plot. Oh and if you have questions ask them. I may not answer them because I prefer to keep you guessing but you can ask them and maybe I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. And His Girlfriend Gets Mad

Rory smiled as they parked on the grass in front of the Annie's. It was the only restaurant in all of Avery. Loud music boomed from the hot pink establishment as people poured in and out. It had been a long time since Rory had been to a honky tonk. She used to frequent them regularly with Logan. Then again they weren't many honky tonks in Boston or New England for that matter. "It's louder than I remembered." Rory commented as they made their way inside. There were people eating, drinking, playing pool, and dancing. It was the kind of place that only existed in small towns. "I'm going to just go to the bathroom to wash up real quick."

Logan watched her disappear into the ladies bathroom. The entire drive had been awkward for him. When Rory had left town three and a half years ago he had been a wreck. Who was he kidding? Most the town still thought of him as a wreck, but not like he was back then, when the battle scars were still fresh.

_You could tell she was a woman on mission by the way she took every bump the dirt road threw at her as she peeled down the drive. Her seriousness was made even clearer by the way she slammed her door shut good and loud after she had parked. She pounded on the door almost as loud as she had slammed her car door. _

_Logan got up from the couch slowly. He wasn't in the mood for visitors, especially when that visitor was as loud and pushy as Paris Gellar. He shook his head and opened the front door. He knew she wouldn't leave until he answered the door. "You pounded?"_

"_It's nearly noon. What the hell are you doing in your bathrobe still?" Paris demanded as she pushed past him and into the house. She seemed not to have heard his question. _

"_I don't want to do this dance today Paris." Logan seemed small and defeated. _

_Paris frowned. "You can't do this to yourself Logan. You can't lock yourself up in this house and expect the town to forget about you." Paris was truly worried about him. The divorce had been finalized three weeks ago. No one had seen Logan since the day Rory's name officially returned to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. She paused and frowned when she saw what was playing on his television. "How long have you been watching this?"_

_Logan shrugged. "I don't know." _

"_This can't be good for your psyche." She whispered unable to take her eyes off of the screen. _

"_I need it right now Paris. I need to remember what it was to be happy. She's gone. This damn tape of our wedding is all I have left." Logan sat down on the couch and let his head hang as though he were ashamed. _

_Paris had never seen him look so broken. Then again she had never seen him without Rory. I guess he, like the rest of Avery for that matter, had thought that at the last minute everything would be salvaged and he and Rory would stay married. "Just promise me you won't be gone forever. You won't stay locked away."_

"_I promise."_

_Paris believed his word and then left. She believed he really did need it. _

"What are you thinking about?"

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her standing there. It was Kerry, the regular hostess at Annie's, and the girl that he had been kind of seeing lately. The weirdness he was feeling about being here with Rory seemed to magnify in that instant. How could he have forgotten that Kerry was working tonight? He guessed he was too wrapped up in her, and in the moment. "Kerry."

She frowned a little at how surprised he sounded to see her here. "Yeah, silly, it's me. Who else would it be?"

Logan shrugged. He opened his mouth to tell her about Rory, but wasn't quick enough. Rory suddenly reappeared. He gulped. This was not a situation he ever planned on experiencing.

"We'd like a table for two." Rory said as she joined him.

Kerry looked at Logan in disbelief. "A table for two as in you two are going to be eating here together tonight?"

Annie, popped out of the kitchen carrying a big pitcher of iced tea. She was about to say something to Kerry about chitchatting with Logan when she was supposed to be working when she Rory standing there. She smiled as soon as she small the young woman who she had watched grow up in her very own restaurant. She put the pitcher down and rushed over to where she was standing beside a very perplexed looking Logan. "Rory Gilmore-Hayden, what in the hell are you doing here looking so damn thin?"

Rory smiled at the sight of Miss Annie. She squealed in delight. "Who the heck are you to call me thin? You must have lost nearly thirty pounds since the last time I saw you."

"That's Rory?" Kerry asked in disbelief. She had heard a lot about Logan's first wife. She had only moved to Avery a couple of years ago, so she had missed all of that and had never gotten a chance to meet the only child of everyone's favorite innkeeper. Now standing here she felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

Logan nodded. "She's in town saying goodbye to her grandfather, Richard. We came here just to catch up."

Annie seemed to realize the awkwardness of the situation when she started to tell Kerry that she was going to escort the ex-couple to their old table. She shook her head and couldn't help but think only in a small town. "Uh let me just go ahead and take you two to your usual table."

Logan nodded and followed Miss Annie and Rory. He wasn't sure where this was going to leave him and Kerry.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Rory asked once they were seated. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know.

Logan shrugged. "Sort of we're dating." They had been dating for nearly six months. At some point he was sure he either had to shit or get off the pot. He was pretty sure that such a poetic statement was not supposed to apply to relationships, yet somehow it applied to his.

"She's very…blonde." Rory didn't know why she was being so catty.

Logan just shook his head absentmindedly. He glanced over his shoulder every couple of seconds. He got the feeling that they were being watched. Surely no one had really noticed them. Oh who the hell was he kidding, everyone had noticed them. He was sure someone would work up the courage to come over to their table any second.

Rory tried to avoid how awkward the situation was and decided to instead focus on the table they were sitting at. Her hand traced all of the carvings that had been made. She smiled when she found one that was particularly special to her. There, carved into the table, was a simple sentence: _Logan loves Rory and always will_. She smiled and glanced up at him. She remembered the night that it was made.

"_I swear its 112 degrees outside." Rory moaned as she fanned herself. She hated when the Texas days made her feel like she was on the verge of melting. She took a long sip of her sweet tea. _

"_Imagine what it feels like when it's that hot and your riding a bull." Logan told her as he gently kissed her temple. They were in here rather than out there because out there was too draining. Plus, she was on her lunch break. _

_Rory groaned. "Don't make me sweat more than I already am." Her delicate finger traced the many carvings that had been made by the other dozens of couples that had come in here to be with one another. "Why don't we have one of these?"_

"_One of what?" Logan asked absentmindedly. He was much more interested in tracing circles on her shoulder. _

"_A carving, why don't we have a carving? We have been sitting at this same damn table since the beginning of our freshman year of high school. That was over five years ago and yet we don't have a carving."_

_Logan stopped playing with her hair. "You're serious this aren't you?" _

_Rory didn't say anything she just looked at him as if the answer was as obvious as it was that it was hot outside. _

_Logan sighed and shifted away from her so he could grab his pocket knife out of his back pocket. _

"_You carry that around in your butt pocket?" Rory asked as she watched him slowly, but deliberately carve them a place in this table. It was as if this carving was guaranteeing them a place in the history of Avery. _

"_Yeah, and before you ask no I've never considered that this could cause me to lose a butt cheek." Logan knew the question was coming before it could even hit the tip of lips. _

_She smiled the moment she saw his finished work. It was one of the nicest things he had ever done for her. "I love it."_

"_I thought it was sweet and simple. Logan loves Rory and always will. It sums us up." Logan replied before gently kissing her on the lips. "Now no one in Avery will ever be able to forget us. I bet our kids even see this one day."_

"Rory Huntz I mean Gilmore-Hayden is that you?" A peppy red-head asked the moment she reached table. She like everyone in Avery seemed surprised to see Rory. She guessed her mother hadn't spread the word.

Rory grinned. "Megan Meade, oh my gosh. It's been forever." Rory felt a twinge of envy when she saw that Megan Meade was very pregnant. She had always figured she would be a mother by now. She never fancied herself to be one of those women that had children late in life. "When are you due?"

"Well if you ask a doctor, he'll tell you two months, but I figure she'll be two weeks or so late just like her older brothers." Megan now understood what had Kerry so upset. "You must be in town on account of Richard."

Rory nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I wanted to you know say goodbye. Let him know I loved him and all."

"Well I'd love to chat, but the place is packed tonight. So what can I get you?"

Logan ordered for the two of them out of habit. He looked up as soon as he did it. "Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to. I mean is that what you wanted?"

"Yeah it is." Rory wasn't sure how she felt about him ordering for her.

Megan shook her head and smiled as she copied down their order. "It'll be out when it's done." Megan said and then she disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that. I just. I always used to order for you." Logan apologized. He wasn't sure if it was politically correct to order for a woman in Boston.

Rory waved it off. "It's fine Logan. I can't believe you knew what I wanted."

"We came here at least once a week, every week, excluding our honeymoon, for nearly nine or so years. It's kind of hard to forget." Logan admitted. Was he pathetic for remembering those things about her? "So how are you? I haven't even had a chance to ask you that."

There was something so refreshing about how genuine he was. People in Boston, at least the people that Tristan associated with, had a tendency to be fake. "I'm really good. I mean this isn't a good situation, but I'm good. I just wish I hadn't stayed away for so long. I'm sorry if I came in here and shook up your world. I feel like I've only been here for a few hours and already I've done even more damage to your psyche."

"No more than that last damn bull in Abilene." Logan joked. He smirked at her laugh. Was it possible to miss the sound of someone's laugh? It had to be. What else could have caused this smile?

So that was the update. The next chapter will go a little deeper into their relationship. A few more questions will be answered. This may cost me a few fans but this is not going to end a Trory. I just love Logan too much. Oh and Logan and Rory are divorced. Hope you liked it. Please review! I was so excited to see that people liked the first chapter.


	3. And Jose Strikes Again

Logan was in the middle of eating his steak when he felt a familiar tingle. "Paris just pulled into the parking lot." Logan may not have heard or seen her yet, but he could feel her.

Rory looked at him suspiciously. "What have you developed bat hearing since the divorce or something?"

"Paris is going to walk through that door in the next minute and you are going to feel mighty foolish for doubting me." Logan told her before going back to his steak. It had been a while since he had enjoyed a good steak with a woman. Kerry didn't like to eat at Miss Annie's because she worked there. She said that she got enough of the place during the week.

Rory looked over at the entrance. She couldn't help but smile when sure enough the front door opened and in walked Paris. The smile immediately disappeared from her face when she saw Paris walk. It wasn't an I'm just popping in for quick bite to eat walk. On the contrary it was a I'm a woman on a mission get the hell out of my way kind of walk.

Paris scowled when she saw Rory sitting in that damn corner booth with Logan. "Rory Gilmore-Hayden how the hell am I going to find out that you are back in town from Linda Rae, the town gossip?"

Annie's head quickly popped out of the kitchen. "Simmer down Paris before I toss your blonde ass out!"

Rory wondered why Paris seemed so tall. She looked down and saw that Paris was in fact wearing high heels. When did Paris start wearing high heels? She chalked it up to them getting older. She plastered a your not going to scare me smile on her face, "Why hello to you too, Paris." She waved at Jamie who was standing behind his wife, "Hi Jamie".

"Hey ya'll." Jamie wished he was at home watching the Mavericks game instead of here watching Paris intimidate, or at least try to intimidate people, the way only she could.

"I'm sorry you found out that I was here from Linda Rae. This wasn't a planned trip. My mom called last night and told me about my grandfather. I got on the first flight out of Boston. I drove here from Dallas. I'm only here because my mother doesn't want to deal with Logan and me." Rory explained. She felt a twinge of guilt. Nobody wanted to hear something from Linda Rae when it dealt with something you should have learned first. "Forgive me?"

Paris sighed and smiled. "You miss the big city yet?"

"You'd be surprised at how much you miss this place when you don't have the time or ability to just visit whenever you want." Rory had been sitting in the restaurant listening to the band play, watching people dance, and enjoying the fact that it was okay to eat as much as she wanted whenever she wanted. "Plus folks in Boston don't have nearly as much character."

Logan looked over Jamie who kept checking his watch. "How many points does Dirk have so far?"

"24, but it looks like the rest of the night is going to be slower because his knee is bothering him again. So how did Kerry react?"

"She didn't really act. She just sort of had that deer in headlights look she always gets. We'll talk more later though when it's just the two of us." Logan knew that Paris and Rory were paying very little attention to them, but that didn't mean that he was going to risk saying something in front of them that one of them might actually hear.

"Hey Megan, we need some tequila!" Paris hollered. Tonight was a night for reminiscing.

Lorelai groaned when she heard her front door creak open. She slowly got out of bed and pulled a robe on. She grabbed the first thing she could find that was a swingable, an umbrella of course. She sighed when she saw Logan helping a very drunk Rory up the stairs. "Thank God it's you. I thought that someone was actually trying to break in or something. I take it Rory had something to drink." She grabbed Rory's other arm. Rory was nothing but dead weight when she was drunk.

"Her and Paris had a good time with Jose." Logan explained. He had only a shot. He knew that his stomach and Jose didn't get along all that well. "You should see Paris." Jamie had to carry Paris out of the restaurant. Rory hadn't passed out until the ride home. During the ride she called him Tristan. He wasn't really sure what that meant. "Should I know someone named Tristan?"

Lorelai tensed up at his question. "No. Why?"

"Rory called me Tristan on the ride home. At least I think she said Tristan. I'm not really sure. You know how she mumbles when she gets to drinking." Logan sighed when they reached Rory's bedroom door.

"My daughter is a drunk mumbler. She got it from Christopher." Lorelai joked even though she was silently wondering why Rory hadn't told Logan about Tristan. The boy, or rather man, was her fiancé with whom she lived. She figured Rory just didn't think it was the time or place to handle the situation. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"I think I blocked out just how much I missed her because tonight was great. It was like old times. I mean as much like old times as they could be." Logan admitted quietly. He smiled at just how peaceful she looked lying in bed. It took everything he had not to reach out and gently caress her cheek.

Lorelai wasn't sure what to say so instead she just nodded.

"Well I better get going. I have to fix your parent's fence in the morning. I'll pop into the inn at around one thirty to check on the furnace." Logan declared. He couldn't stand being in that room anymore. There were too many memories in there.

Lorelai smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll see you then. Now drive safe. Just the other day Pete Manning hit a deer and it nearly totaled his truck." Even though Logan wasn't her son in law anymore she treated him the same way as she did before.

Lorelai kissed her daughter softly on the cheek. "It's good to have you home kiddo." She then backed out of the room and returned to her warm, and comforting bed.

The first thing Rory thought when she opened her eyes the next morning was that it was too damn bright outside and that someone needed to shut the damn sun off because she needed at least another hour of sleep before she could function. Then it occurred to her that she had yet to finish the mayor's speech on education which he was expecting in nearly an hour. The last thing that crossed her mind was that it felt good to be back in her old bed. She sat up as quickly as she could. Her speed was more geriatric and less fast. She crossed the room to get her laptop. Luckily it wouldn't take her long to write the speech. As her laptop turned on she wondered what had happened the night before. She replayed the events in her mind. Logan showing up at the hospital, dinner at Miss Annie's, Paris showing up, Paris ordering tequila, drinking lots of tequila, finding it very difficult to walk or think straight, Logan helping her into the truck, Logan telling her to keep her eyes open, her calling Logan Tristan, and that was it, that was all she could remember. Her eyes got big as she remembered the last thing she could remember. She called Logan Tristan?! How was that possible? Tristan was smooth, suave, rich, and posh. Logan was kind, sweet, responsible, blue collar, and rough around the edges. She wondered if Logan had hear or even been able understand her. He had once told her that she was a mumbler when she hit the bottle. The night before with Logan had been much easier than she thought it would be. She had seen couples on television that were good at being divorced. Maybe Logan and her were one of those couples. She had a feeling that wasn't the case. She sighed. Her head hurt too much to think about it.

Logan walked into the kitchen carrying a box of donuts in one hand and a coffee in the other. He knew that Rory was probably starving. He grabbed her something to eat before he headed over to Richard and Emily's. He made his way upstairs. He started to open her door without knocking just as he had done when they were younger. He stopped himself and then knocked. He figured that was the right thing to do. It was probably a serious invasion of privacy for him to just walk in.

"Come in." Rory was in the middle of typing and didn't think it was necessary to open the door for whoever was there. She figured it was just her mother.

Logan opened the door and smiled. "I thought you might want something to eat." He smirked at how big her eyes got when she heard his voice.

"Logan. I thought you were my Mom. Thanks for bringing me something to eat."

Logan crossed the room and handed her the items. "It's no problem. Well I better go. I still need to fix your grandparent's fence today. I'll probably see you later at the hospital."

"Okay." Rory couldn't help but think that it was pretty sweet of him to still take care of her grandparent's property. It wasn't as if they paid him or he really earned anything out of the proposition. Then again it was one of his uncle's many jobs. She wondered if he took over all of his uncle's jobs. "Thanks again."

"Bye Ace." The old nickname slipped out without him even wanting it to. He opened her bedroom door and then left the room.

She took a sip of the coffee he had brought her. She sighed. It was the perfect temperature. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why did Logan have to be so damn perfect now? Why couldn't he have been perfect when they were still married?

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so that was the update. I hope ya'll liked it. The reason they got divorced is coming soon. I sort of gave you a hint in this chapter though I'm not sure you will have picked up on it. Thanks for reading. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again!END OF NOTE. **


End file.
